A Desire for Change
by Masura1017
Summary: A wacky story that just so happens to use the ship IzuMina(MinaDeku)
1. Purple Lightning vs Blue Acid

The night sky never felt so clouded by the smoke of the city.

Dashing past the collapse buildings felt endless. Even when most of the people had evacuated. The once now bustling and populated city was now an empty shell of what it used to be.

That aside even at the state of the situation, he knew what he was looking for. He just had to trail the stream of corrosive liquid.

His energy crackling purple while sprinting through the many streets his mind worrying.

"Where are you?" He spent several minutes following the acidic trail. Luckily he did not look further.

The supposed corrosive liquid had stopped before a building. It was rather a small shop, a general store. While it's size seemed shorter than the others standing tall next to it, the shop carried a significant feeling of sentimental value.

Walking, he opens the door which caused a chime to ring. He noticed the lights were off. Looking around, the door to the main house was slightly open. Taking that door nob and turning it. It opened to a hallway of further darkness. His footsteps were casual knocks against the wood floor.

Upon reaching the living room, he was met with a pair of yellow eyes. They glowed brightly in the darkness staring at him.

"Mina."

His voice was soft and patient. As much he was happy to say that name it was painful when it left his tongue. The pair of eyes approached a bit closer and the figure became apparent underneath the moonlight.

Her blue skin was first to appear, then her same-colored hair that was as curly as his, and finally the two horns protruding on top of her head.

She carried a stoic expression before looking away from him.

"Izuku."

Both of the adults said their greetings.

"Have you made your choice?"

Yes, that was the whole purpose of this meeting, to conclude the choice. A choice to live forever together and repopulate the empty planet they stood on. Continuing the human race to be even stronger and better than before. With the powers that only two of them held, no one else from this world stood a chance. Those who did not accept their unknown powers where terminated by Mina herself. As a result, one termination became two, then three, and so on so forth. She couldn't bare to live in a world where everyone viewed her as an alien, a creature to be tested on. So she fought back and the man that stood in front of her understood her reasons.

Yet...at what cost did that bring them both. All of their once mutual friends died by the hands of the government or the people who hated their powers. Family members turned their backs on the powered pair. There was no one to trust but each other.

Both of them understood each other's pain. Deception, anguish, betrayal, abandonment, and heartbreak. That's why Mina pushed for the idea of starting anew with Izuku. Since when they were kids, they understood the pain of living feeling ostracized and labeled as a freak of nature. Powers that no one could explain, yet even when the pair tried to do right by society, they were hit once more that the old human race could not move forward.

That was the first and only option that Mina could ever side with.

Izuku's plan was to send them back into another dimension where most people were just like them, unexplainably "quirky". He wanted Mina and him to have a fresh start and relive the best experiences of trying again. Giving humanity one more shot.

Izuku nodded before answering the question. Looking forward into those amber orbs surround by darkness, he settled this decision.

"I want us to be reborn."

His statement caused Mina's eyes fall down in sadness. As much as they held similar circumstances, the ideologies of their future were so much more different.

Mina in her nude form, secrete acid to form a dress. Her acid formed a dark blue dress that reaches down to her feet.

She looked upwards at the man she grew to love over the years. Sure they had their differences but the chemistry and anatomy would be even more strong than some pointless argument. This time, however, this was a fate that determines their livelihood.

"If that's what you wish for..." Mina kicked towards the face but the man blocked it. Attack had enough kinetic force to push Izuku through the wall and outside the store "then so be it."

She walked outside with fires in the distance of her hometown she had destroyed. On her backyard, stumbled a recovering man. He gave the woman a determination glare as did she.

"You really want to give humanity a chance? We are gods Izuku. We can live forever and dominate who ever stands before us."

"Don't you see Mina, we are human! We have always been the stronger person but our gifts made us learn our responsibility. Our powers aren't meant to dictate the world! Right now, the last few remaining alive will die in another few minutes if you don't stop now!"

Mina charged at Izuku. She swiped her hand creating a flood of acid, to which Izuku jumped up to evade. Following him, Mina leaped up in the air and started to throw multiple punches at the man.

"You can't honestly believe that the old world is worth saving! Besides your words right now mean nothing to those who have passed. And those last of the human race before us, will perish."

"We don't have to kill them, Mina! How many innocents have we murdered because of our anger?"

Izuku grabbed the blue skin women by the arm and tossed her down to the ground. Landing on her back, the small crater of the backyard was the result.

Izuku landed on his feet. He kept his eyes at the stumbling woman. There was not a scratch on her, but with a snap of a finger, the dirt and debris came off her and floated in the air.

"Does it matter how many we have killed? There is nothing else left in this world but us Izuku. When are your going to see that there is no point in this argument? You should know by now who your dealing with."

The man shook his head the cocked his arms, he brought them back and pushed forward a massive gust of wind.

The debris once in the air floating about, now gone with the fearsome breeze. Mina looked unimpressed, she smirked in response to that gesture.

Seeing how Izuku was dashing toward her, she went on the offensive. Clashing their arms against one another. The force around them destroyed the nearby the buildings.

"Why are you holding back? You know you can't win if you try." Mina questioned grabbing Izuku by the collar and head butting him. He stumbled back as Mina drives toward him. Releasing a barrage of acid covered attacks. Each block or hit damaged the clothes the man was wearing but it did not harm him all that much.

The final kick, Izuku ducked down and performed a sweep to knock Mina off her feet. She caught herself with an arm supporting her balance. Then she was met with an elbow to the gut before coughing out some saliva.

She gritted her teeth then pushed herself away from Izuku. The distance was enough to let her assume her stance and release a dark liquid that manifested from her acid.

Izuku saw this and reacted. Powering up with purple lightning racing and crackling all around him. He felt the excitement that came with the danger of this dispute.

Getting into a stance of his own, both Mina and Izuku stared for a moment before Izuku made the first move. He drew his finger into a flicking motion towards the blue skinned woman. Mina shot at him the dark liquid when Izuku release the flick.

A power gust of wind and pressure was engulfed by the black liquid, merging along with it. Izuku crosses his arms to block the now massive wave before he was send off with the tide along with it. As the dark liquid traveled its mass and density became stronger and bigger. Soon a wave that was the size of a normal alley way, soon became a tsunami that engulfed the rest of the heavily destructed city.

Izuku eventually landed on a beach just before the water. The black liquid retreated and condensed to a little dropped as Mina stood with an amused expression on her face.

Walking as the sand covered each of her step. Her blue skin under the sandy particles. She stood over a heavily breathing Izuku. His skin covered in bruises and some parts of his body bleeding internally and externally.

He got up. Hands on the sands helping the rest of his body stand up.

Looking up, he could see that Mina had still held that amused expression on her face.

"Well? Are your going to start trying or do I have to make you surrender? It's not fair that I am the one putting the most effort for our future Izuku."

Izuku chuckled at the sick humor she gave. He couldn't help but feel the same way about himself. The adult knew Mina did not like these disputes as much as fun and passionate it can be.

"No, your doing good, just let me catch up a bit, after all you have always been the athletic one of us."

Mina laughed at that comment. "We are not those seven year old kids playing tag ya'know? We're over a century, and yet we still bicker as if we argue back into our first few years of marriage."

"Maybe so, but isn't it good to keep some youth in us, I mean we were kids at some point and the adolescent keeps coming out one way or another."

Mina loved how reminiscent Izuku could be, it's one of the reasons why after several decades she never got bored of him. Aside from the fact he was eternal youth plus immortal like her, they still held the minds of a teenagers. As sign that they still held onto the past.

"Well then, I shouldn't keep my wife waiting on me. So allow me get on your level."

The man stood up, his eyes looking down at his wife's, in terms of height she was a few inches shorter than him but that didn't mean a lot.

Once again the purple lightning crackled and raced around him, soon it became a black current of electricity, violently racing rapidly.

Izuku's skin started to become scalely, his eyes becoming slits, and soon wings engulfed in black flames appeared on his back.

As a response to that, the weather has changed drastically, from a clear night sky to a storm, it's thunder roared and lightning strikes a purple color. Cyclones and tornados formed as the hurricane brushed across the lands and sea.

Mina smiled brightly. "This is what I have been waiting for." Slowly her body was changing as well. Her horns once not so apparent became the longer and wider. Soon her feet and hands became claws. Her eyes became a cross-slit causing the amber eyes to glow. Soon enough she started to develop a tail, a fuzzy tail.

"Well you still look stunning as always." Izuku states while clapping slowly for the change in appearance.

"Oh come of it handsome. Once this is all over then we can have our fun." Mina suggested crossing her arms under breast to get Izuku under a tab bit of temptation.

"Yes, but we should settle this argument first, I for one like to be in a world where it isn't so bleak and empty. Even when it's just the two of us."

"But even so, the two of us and a couple-several younglings wouldn't hurt now?"

"I am not letting us continue in a world full of disaster."

"Very well, but I still beg to differ."

"Of course you do."

The two transformed adults clashed once again. Storms raged, earthquakes conquered, and tsunamis swallowed the earth as the pair duke it out.

Their selfish desires made them act this far, now they will see it both to the end for a new journey to begin.

Once dawn arrived, in the middle of a once open sea, two pairs heavily breathing while laying opposite from each other.

Izuku was the first get up, his form was gone and now in his normal state, he walked towards his wife.

Mina soon followed after Izuku and began to feel exhausted. Her knees giving way causing her to fall forward. Luckily a pair of hand caught her. She knew that she couldn't argue anymore and decided to lay into Izuku. Both of them fell back, with Izuku on the ground and Mina on top.

"So...you win."

"Yeah...it took longer than expected."

"Well...since the bet was made, you explain how are well going to live in a populated world."

"I have the ability...to jump to another universe."

Mina woke up at that. It was already enough that Izuku could manipulate time and her space itself. But jumping to another universe. That was entirely knew.

"Though there is an issue..."

"What issue?"

"We will lose our physical forms and reincarnate into our counterparts."

"Do well still retain our memories?"

"Yes, I as far as I tested, we can keep our memories, experiences, but we will have to start from birth once again."

"Ahh, well that's another decade of absolute boredom. Sigh. School again."

"Plus I don't know if we can keep our powers once we jump."

"I thought you said there was only one issue?"

"Of course, but I mean our powers will reset. Until we of the age we went into that world."

"Jeez starting from the bottom again, some so much fun."

"I mean didn't it got boring for you after a certain amount of time?"

"Well sure...but..."

"Then it's no issue then."

Mina sighed.

"Okay so when are we going."

"We are going right now."

Suddenly, the world around them blackened. Just them visible in the void. Then one little orb floated within their sight.

"So? What's this?"

"That's my dear, is the universe I picked out."

"Okay what's so special about this universe?"

"Well specifically the planet Earth in this universe, has this new power developing called 'quirks'. It's a good cover up when ever our more exotic powers return during our early and mid twenties."

"Hmm. Alright I will take your word for it. So why don't we just get it settled then."

With a nod, Izuku snapped his fingers. The little orb expanded to an endless galaxy, stars and planets all around it, both Mina and Izuku saw the orb zoom in on the galaxy, passing multiple astronomical objects before reaching a planet similar to their own.

Even that was zoom in, both Mina and Izuku started to glow and floated into the atmosphere of this different Earth.

Now floating about in the night sky, both of the. Look to each other.

"Mina, I don't know how long we will be separated but in case of something happens..." Izuku grasp Mina's hand and drew a circle upon the woman's palm."We will be able to sense each other." Mina chuckled before doing the same in return to Izuku's hand.

"I only have one question before we follow through with this."

"Ask me."

"How long do I have to wait to remember you?"

"Not long, the day when our powers start to emerge."

"So only a couple of years."

"Yes."

The two were silent, before Izuku spoke up once more. "It's time we go. Our souls will reawaken once the 'quirks' are active."

Soon both of them became nothing more than a tiny flame with electric sparking around it and blue droplet of acid carrying a dark aura. Both said their good byes and parted ways.

Until the day they meet again.

**PS: Let me know how was this one-shot. I am open criticism and reviews.**


	2. We Awake Once More

Everything came back.

His memories and experiences.

They all came back.

His head shot up from his desk. He stares at nothing but revises his thoughts. Looking around he noticed that today was the day when kids have to show their quirks.

Looking at his hands. He could feel something but he didn't know what. Originally his first power in the beginning was producing fire.

He knew for a fact something was there just itching to come out. Although he mentally tried to focus. After some minutes he started to feel heat coming from his body. His clothes felt like they were two seconds in the dryer.

He sighed. So maybe he had some form of power but it was even at its lowest existence. He wonder how Mina was managing. Wait...

"Mina!" He shouted in realization. He could sense her! But how...? Back in his old world he can catch feelings and sensations here and there of her presence but this time he can completely sense her. Then it hit him! "The tracker!"

Getting out of his seat caused the two kindergarten teachers to approach him.

"Midoriya-San. Are you okay? Is something the matter?"

Oh there was something alright. He could feel the presence getting stronger and stronger.

"Listen I need to leave Sensei! I need to go!" Izuku raced past his teachers thus causing a chase between a four-year old and one adult.

"Wait Midoriya! You can't run in the halls."

Izuku didn't listen to his teachers warnings. Racing towards the main gate, he used his memories to jump the fence of the school. Which it was several times higher than him.

Landing on the other side thanks to his past life experiences, he can utilized his body to its full capabilities(physical).

"Wait!"

He heard his teacher shouted. Izuku grinned, he could sense her. He was going to his home, the home of which he just now remembered.

Mina Ashido.

Racing past other people, his delight and happiness skyrocketed. The bustling of people made him feel whole on the inside.

Desparity and emptiness was almost gone now. His desire to see her again rises above everything else.

Dashing past the giants of adults, he heard them called to him to watch out or aren't you supposed to be at school.

Suddenly his palm started to burn, he noticed the pain but pursued. He was getting closer.

Racing past incoming traffic, many people screamed on the sidewalk at him to move out of fear and horror of his demise. The fear which used to stop him was laughed at that, thanks to his past life, he dealt with far worse things than getting hit by a vehicle.

Running through a mall, his felt his body getting hot. The flames in him ignited on his palms and feet. They were green for some odd reason but that didn't matter. All he knows that he was just a few steps away from his goal.

He eventually stopped in front of a fountain in the middle of the mall. People looking at his powers showcasing themselves. Izuku knew his child body was under a lot of stress but his mind was stronger which allowed him to push on.

He started to look around. Izuku didn't noticed anything at first until he saw something coming out of the water in the fountain. He looked with anticipation. A pink liquid erupted from the water, and landed in front of the boy. The form took shape into a child about his same height.

Izuku looked amazed and entranced. Mina was there before him, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. They embraced each other laughing and crying on each other.

It work. Their reset button worked.

Never pulling away, they looked at each other's eyes before closing in. They sealed their lips with closure, finally they can start again.

Both felt the applause and surprise from the people around them. Commenting on how young love came up to be.

"Izuku! Izuku!" Mina cried in happiness. Izuku was holding her as if nothing else mattered in the world. He found her, she found him. It was the start of their new lives together.

"Mina! I'm here. It worked it actually worked!"

"Course it does silly, you always make it work!"

Both of them let their foreheads lean against each other. Mina saw the burned pant legs and sleeves, it was nostalgic, Izuku got his powers the same way he did in their last life.

Izuku looked at Mina's drenched clothes more specially the torso of the shirt and her shorts. Both of them had a yellow substance dripping off of her clothes. He thought the same Mina had, that this was how she got her powers too, only at a lesser extent.

"Glad you didn't melt your clothes off." Izuku teased.

"Oh shut up." Mina giggled.

Both of them sat down on a nearby bench. They explained their situation from living to school. Apparently they had only about train away from each other. They both laughed at the old jokes as well as new teases and remarks. Time past, it was in the afternoon.

"Should we leave?" Mina asked, she didn't want to leave Izuku. Yet things were still fresh between them and the new world. Izuku thought for a few moments before concluding.

"I don't want to but...our families might get suspicious about our sudden development towards each other."

Mina looked down, she knew Izuku was right. Just that now that they were together, she didn't need anything else. Even if her new family is alright.

"Given that we just activated our powers, it's better to named them quirks. Also our trackers are still on so if you need anything just call me. You remember how to do that right?"

Mina nodded as Izuku looked with anticipation about her. She demonstrated in front of her husband? No they didn't have their wedding rings on. Lover? Maybe but considering that they have to keep their knowledge to themselves it safe to assume not yet...boyfriend? Yeah boyfriend.

Holding out her palm, she summoned the purple circle, then proceeding with the following step of drawing same circle over it and used her power to secrete a watery substance in the middle letting the circles disappear before Mina spoke without using her mouth.

'I think that's it.'

Izuku nodded before doing the same steps again only difference was that he produced flames in the middle of the circle. Once the whole procedure was done both of them talked.

'Good. Now it would be best if go now before our families do something ridiculous such as calling the police and filing a police report. That would be a heep of unnecessary trouble to bring."

Mina nodded before stepping off of the bench followed by Izuku. Both kids gave each other a hug and goodbye kiss to each other. Going their own separate ways for now.

"Izuku! Where have you been?! The school called that you suddenly ran out what happen!" His birth mother hugged him with tears of absolute worry. He sweat dropped. This was not how his old mother was like, his old mother was distant usually stoic and even sometimes cold but she loved him in some way. Still though, he can't complain about the woman hugging him. It has honestly been several decades since he even talk with his past mother.

The old Inko Midoriya had died because of him, around when he in his early twenties, he fought China for his freedom. At this point the world had took notice of both him and Mina, though he was the easier target considering he still had family. Inko, her blood was on his hands. No matter how many times he saw his now present mother, he can't erase his past mother's corpse in his arms.

Shaking his head to knock himself out of it, Inko looked at her son with a concern eyes. "Izuku? Honey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...mom." Izuku dismissed the subject before wrapping his arms around his mothers neck. He brought her head over her shoulder. Inko was surprised but accepted the hug from her son. She couldn't see the stoic yet melancholic face of her son. Inko hugged her son tightly. Izuku was staring off into nothing.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you."

Inko smiled before letting out small tears. She was happy that her son was safe and nothing else happen. Though she didn't expect this, she welcomed and returned the proclamation.

"I love you too honey."

She heard Izuku sighed deeply. "No matter what happens. I will never leave you. You will never be alone."

Inko was caught off guard again. What was happening to her son? Was he okay? Did something happen?

"You okay?"

Izuku nodded. "Yes. Just fine mom. I wanted to tell you so much and how much you mean to me." Izuku kissed his mother on the cheek.

Inko blushed happily though it was somewhat different, her son was usually reserved or shy when expressing his feelings. This was different, maybe he met a friend or he moved on from his crushed dreams. Either way, Inko needed to make sure, her son was happy living his life and he needed her.

"I am going to cook dinner. Why don't you wait on the table?"

Izuku looked up at his mother. "I will help you!"

"No, no it's okay, after all you have to go to bed soon Izuku." Inko dismisses Izuku with a gently leading to the couch. "How about you watch T.V? It's alright baby. Just relax, I will get dinner ready?"

Izuku kept his eyes on hers. "Are you sure?"

Inko nodded with a gentle smile. "Yes it's okay."

Soon leaving Izuku with his thoughts, he heard his thought being called to him.

'So that's your mom huh? She is way different compared to Inko of the past.'

Izuku thought back to girlfriend.

'Yea, speaking of different, what about your family?'

He heard her hum. 'Yea, it turns out my parents are together, both seem happy oh and I have an older sister apparently.'

Izuku seemed a bit surprised but not to much. This was a different universe after all. 'Odd, it seems my birth father is distant like off overseas.'

'So it is different, back then Hisashi and Inko were always together even though they were both reserved towards you. It seems this universe is the reverse. Did you purposely choose this universe for a reverse start-over or to live with a populated earth that was not dying by our might?'

Izuku chuckled quietly. 'I was more looking into another world for our safety. Since I told you this universe has quirks we can just cover our powers.'

'Alright then, well at least there is a plus...sorta. Hey when do you want to meet again?'

'What is it today?'

'It's Thursday, why?'

'I forgot, I was to focus on you to realize the small stuff.'

'Ahh shucks. Thanks hon, maybe next time we meet how about I give a little something, something?'

That got Izuku to laugh. Inko looked back at her son, she thought he was watching television but it was off. So she wondered. "Izuku? Are you okay?"

Izuku turned his shoulder and rubbed the back of his head pretending to be embarrassed. "It's nothing mom, just thought of something silly." Inko nodded before returning still keeping an ear out for Izuku.

'Hahaha! Almost got caught being crazy! Next thing you know she might send you to a psychiatrist.'

'Ugh. Don't remind me, I really dislike any kind of therapist. Always waiting for me to pour my guts out to them.' Izuku mentally groaned.

'Well if your gonna give me something, will you please keep it PG. We are four years old remember? Don't want anyone to find a couple of kids doing something they shouldn't.'

He heard Mina giggled before leaving a final message before ending the telepathic call.

'A hundred and seventy to be exact and no promises, love you bye!'

'Love you too. See ya."

Izuku sat there. Holding out his hands, he concentrated on his finger tips before green flames flickered. They carried a dark presence beneath their outer flames. He looked cautiously before putting them out.

He smiled. His new life has begun, and he was going to make the most of it. Even if he started out as a child again. Everything will be different, everything will change. After all it was his desire too.

**AN: Sorry if this seems short to you(the readers), though I am deciding where I should take this story. If you guys have any suggestions let me know in the comments, it would help greatly. Thank you for reading this chapter, see you around!**


	3. The Beginning

"Izuku where are we going?" Inko asked her son as he led her to a destination she had not been told.

"I want to see someone." Keeping it as vague as possible, he didn't want to rise suspicion if he had mentioned Mina or the fact that he was seeing his lover. After all hearing that a four year old child has a lover would be cute but a bit confusing which can lead to a variety of suspicions depending on the guardians.

It started with Izuku changing into his shorts and shirt before dashing out of the house and announcing his departure. Which Inko freaked out which genuinely scared Izuku of how worrisome this Inko is compared to the old one. Instead of bargaining or demanding he would go like a normal kid, he thought maybe it would be best for Inko to meet Mina. So he grasp his mothers hand which Inko grasp his in return and the child walked with his mother to the park.

Upon arriving there, both Midoriya found a bench facing the fountain and took their seats.

"Izuku? Who is it we are meeting?"

"My...My...ahh...friend! She is waiting for me." Izuku was doing his best to sound like a four year old. These past couple of days handling his new personality was rather taxing on his patience. Every time he seemed a little more than he let on, he would curse himself for almost arising suspicion. Then again this was his mother in this world, Inko would just draw the conclusion that maybe he was starting to mature just a little bit sooner.

Hadn't he be a four year old and a kid in his early teens that could work. But nonetheless, Izuku had to keep his actual thoughts in mind and not body.

As they soon approached the park, he was met with a tackle from his now-pink lover.

"Izu!" Mina exclaimed catching Inko and Izuku by surprise as both children hit the floor with the boy of the pair hitting his back. He sighed happily, the feeling of her wrapped around his body was sensual. He returned the gesture to make sure this embracing moment was not one-sided.

"Hey Mina." The pink girl snuggled into Izuku's chest. The girl felt her lovers heat building up, all thanks to her. Not that they minded it.

"How are you purple pea?" Izuku blinked at the nickname. It was what Mina called him when they started dating. She said it a lot over their late adolescents until they reached mid adulthood and elderly years(chronologically of course) when she came up new nicknames along the way. Izuku would still hear it from time to time again all the while feeling his chest with affection.

Except...

"Purple pea?" Inko repeated aloud getting both supposed four years to blinked blankly before both looked up at the green-haired woman.

Immediately Izuku spoke. "Yea! She meant green pea, right? Her favorite color is purple by the way!" Mina nodded along with Izuku's excuse.

"Still though, I don't think I never seen you around dear? Izuku where did you meet- what's your name young lady?"

"It's Mina Ashido! Hello Ms. Midoriya!" The pink child introduced herself brightly. Izuku was relived that Mina can put up this persona of a child so easily. Given that her personality was fun and exciting ninety-five percent of the time.

Inko smiled at the pink child. "What a sweet name. It is nice to meet you Ashido-San, I am Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother."

'I know', Mina thought. Izuku heard her. 'Keep it up, your doing great.' His encouragement was short lived by a man calling out for Izuku's wife...lover...*sigh*...associate.

The three looked across the park playgrounds to see a man and woman looking across at them. Calling out for their daughter.

Izuku saw the annoyed expression on his...friend's face before she put up the act again. "Mommy, Daddy! Come'ere!" With a nod from the other adults, they introduced themselves to Inko while Mina uses this chance to take Izuku into the play ground.

"Say babe, are our powers. How do we explain it?" Obviously, using her space manipulation. Mina shifted her position on top of the slide leaving a trail of yellow liquid. Izuku wasn't to sure how to go about it. From what he gathered in the short time they spent apart, it seems that quirks are like a sub-power compared to their abilities.

"I don't know, we can only use the cover up of quirks for so long. Until we develop our powers at its prime, so we can only use the basic form of our abilities for now." Izuku light his hands ablaze before extinguishing them quickly.

Mina hummed before sliding down the turquoise slide. She leapt off the sand and onto Izuku, who caught her with relative ease. The century year old boy looked over to see the adults chatting away looking in their direction. The woman were giggling and seems like joking at the endearing sight before them. The man was amused to say the least. Mina didn't pay any attention to her reincarnated family. Only focusing on kissing Izuku's neck even biting down some. "Mina! Careful, not around the kids." Izuku was getting nervous. Some of the other children were starting to noticed them. Immediately Mina smirked and pulled Izuku underneath the platform of the playground. Both of them in the bottom tubes. Fumbling inside the plastic tunnel. The two of them picked a spot were no one can seem them from the outside. A little dead end. Using her powers she created a wall of her sweat leaving few holes for air. No one could get in.

Izuku looked in surprise but not confused. He knew what his wife wanted. A sense of affection, she would go through insane lengths to have Izuku remind her that she was loved by him. And only him.

The kiss was enticing. Literally hot and melty. For a couple of four years olds, this would be one of those 'oooo' moments. But they had lived their lives and still kept on. To them this was just another tongue twister on a Saturday.

Mina would always be the dominant one during the kissing. Anything further she left Izuku in command, unless he wasn't in the mood. As routine, the boy grasp his lovers hips bring her closer on top of him. The plastic tube beneath the children's sandbox was getting hot.

Withdrawing from him, Mina breathed. She was satisfied for now. The boy was flush as her. "It ain't so bad. No one can see us."

Izuku tilted his head shifting he glance away from her for a moment before Mina grabs his face to look at her. Closing in for seconds, she paused when she heard giggling from a behind them. Turning to look, she saw a couple of girls their age(physically) giggling at the romance being played out.

"Uh...Hello?" Izuku cut the silence with a greet(awkwardly one at that). The girls retreated off outside while Mina had an amused expression. She smiled brightly.

"Whoops. Guess I forgot to excited keep the liquid up." She said sheepishly. Izuku chuckled. "Told ya, it isn't smart to show public affection. Especially in front of a young age group. Your parents and my mom will catch wind of this."

"But it's wise to express your emotions in a positive light is it not?" Mina challenges. She leans in again.

"That depends on how much you want to express yourself."

"Why not express love eternally?" Mina's small frame on top of his.

"Ah to hell with it, I am too into this to stop." Izuku cussed. Mina giggles sickly sweat at the submission. She began the second round. This time however, Izuku was not going to be the submissive one.

Bitting down on her neck, kissing roughly Mina clawed at his back moaning in delight. They both continued for a few moments before something odd hit them.

Mentally they were ready to go the next step, yet their childish bodies wouldn't allow them. The pause was uncomfortable, yet both of them knew. They haven't developed enough yet.

Tired and little bit annoyed, the duo reluctantly broke apart. The mood was gone so there was now no point in continuing.

Now it was back to business.

Going outside, the pair found themselves at the sandbox. That's when they continued to discuss their plan.

"Tell me, how well do you know about this universe? Or more so this Earth?"

Mina found it strange that, things were completely different. Technology, fashion, music, etc. everything seemed really ahead of their time. While she wasn't one for history, for the sake of their new lives, research needed to be done.

"Okay, first and for most, Quirks. These are basically genetic traits the different from your average hair color and eye color and stuff. Apparently quirks have been happening for about a couple hundred years, it was only until the last four generations when it became more wide spread. These Quirks alter or grant a person a trait or quality, don't know much about it yet, so I will look into it more in the future." Izuku explained as he sits cross legged in front of his...wife? You know what, yes his wife.

Mina seemed to be processing this information very well. Until she had a worried glance.

"Are these "quirks" capable of the things we can do?"

"As far as I have seen. No, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't underestimate the potential threat these powers can have."

"Yes because someone wanted to start all over again in another universe that doesn't seem similar to ours." Mina deadpanned. She was in the process of making a sand castle.

"But before we can worry about the external factors, we need to know how far did our powers get reset." Izuku asks openly, helping Mina make the sand castle.

"Oi! Pinky and bush hair!" A fat kid came by his back had similar dragon-like wings Izuku used too.

"That's our sandbox. Leave." The kid gestures to a couple of kids who were about six to eight in age. Izuku and Mina were four.

"Too bad, we got first dibs." Mina spoke as if ignoring them. Suddenly the sand castle was reduced to nothing more than a measly pile of sand. Izuku sighed. Kids.

"You know, it's not nice to be rude. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" The century-year old boy asks, not minding them just as his wife did so.

"It our sandbox so get lost." The second kid spoke.

"Just ask politely and we will leave. It's that simple." Mina responded.

"Ya in your dreams pink freak!" The third child insulted.

Izuku responses to that was the boy hitting him in the gut. The third kid knelt over in pain. Grabbing him by the hair, Izuku pulled his face up to meet his gaze.

"Listen here, I don't know who raised you, but you got some issues name calling others. What? Do you kiss your mother with that foul tone and chapped lips?" Izuku slapped the older kid who was sent in the are a few feet away.

Parents and kids alike stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene. Inko was one of them, as she saw the whole thing and wanted to intervene but Ashido's father wouldn't let her. It's a boy's ordeal. Let them go at it. The man was laid back.

Mina's parents were intrigued that a boy that their daughter knows was standing up for her. It was like the boy had feelings for their baby girl.

"Damn it!" The third child scream in pain. He held his cheek and padded it as if it was burning. Tears leaked down the face like a gutter on a rainy day.

"You brat! You will pay for that!" The second kid spoke, his charge was stopped short with Izuku performing a low kick at the kids ankles. That and the inertia send the kid toppling over parts of the sandbox. Mina was not amused in the slightest.

Sure she was insulted and Izuku was defending her, but c'mon. They are like a century year old. Going against some random kids.

"Are done? Just ask us to leave politely and we will go." Mina asks the remaining kid, who took flight thanks to his wings.

"No! I am going to beat you up." He flew down fast at Izuku. Who at this point held up a boxers stance. The instigator didn't stand against a fast jab from a century year old kid.

Izuku saw the kid he just punch fall down, he was holding his face just as the third one did. Only this time the kid was screaming and crying out in pain.

"It burns! Hot! Help!"

Adults sprained from their positions and went to help the kid. Looking down, they all saw his face...

It was normal.

Not even a bump or anything signs of wounds. But the kids still cried. Eventually, most of parents just left with their kids once the matter didn't seem real.

Izuku dropped his guard before looking back at Mina, who had a disappointing look on her face.

"What? If I was going to hand them to you, then you would have done much worse than me." Izuku argued.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Look I don't know on my part but you seemed pathetic."

"Well I rather look pathetic than let anyone talk insultingly about my wife." That got Mina to blush.

"Idiot we are still in public." Mina shy away as Izuku approaches her.

"Indeed. You are." Izuku and Mina sighed mentally with annoyance. Both kids noticed the mother of Mina looking down at them both.

"Ara Ara, Izuku-kun. Such a bold statement, my daughter, your wife? Care to explain?"

Now, Izuku did have a plan to explain his relationship with Mina if they ever got intimate and were caught. He just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"You see Ashido-San, Mina and I are playing house, we are trying to see who can go on the longest without giving up the game." Izuku did his best to put on a childish facade and the sheepish blush most kids have under pressure.

"Is this right Mina?"

"Yes mom. Izuku is my husband." Mina winked to Izuku who in turned smirked.

"Izuku!" The boy saw his mother, she knelt down with a worried look on her face.

"Are you hurt? Did they hit you?"

"Mom. I am okay, I was the one who hit first."

"But why would you do that?" Inko asked in disbelief.

"It's cause he was defending me." Mina crept behind Izuku and locked their arms together.

"Well then, this is a new development. Mind telling us how this came to be?" Ashido's father joined the conversation, Izuku could tell the irritation behind the man's nice smile.

And so...they explained(deceit) their parents...

**Thanks for the support. Sorry for the long wait. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
